20 (You're my twenties)
by Imeelia
Summary: Pernahkah anda jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Well, seorang Seungcheol bahkan selalu mengalaminya. Tetapi bolehkan ia berharap, kali ini adalah cinta pandangan pertama dan terakhirnya? Seventeen Fanfiction - SCoups (Choi Seungcheol) x Joshua (Hong Jisoo) - Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

20 (You're my twenties)

by: Imeelia

warning: Out of Character. Typo.

disclaimer: Seventeen in mine! ((on my dream))

.

.

.

Choi Seungcheol hanyalah mahasiswa biasa, yang bekerja part time seperti mahasiswa biasa lainnya. Setiap hari sepulang kuliah –atau jika tidak ada jadwal kuliah- dia akan bekerja di salah satu bioskop kota yang cukup terkenal di kalangan anak muda. Sepulang shift-nya bekerja, Seungcheol akan sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, lalu pergi tidur. Jika tidak ada kuliah dan kebetulan libur kerja, Seungcheol lebih memilih bermain basket atau tidur seharian di rumah.

Hanya itu-itu saja.

Dan semua itu berubah, ketika suatu hari bertemu dengan seseorang berambut brunette dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

Seungcheol sedikit menggerutu, tentu saja. Shift-nya harus sudah selesai limabelas menit yang lalu, tapi karena hari ini bioskop sangat ramai dan kebetulan teman se-pegawai-an yang lain belum datang, Seungcheol terpaksa terjebak disini. Tidak apa-apa sih, sebenarnya, lagian Seungcheol tidak ada kerjaan lain. Tapi yang membuatnya keki, karena banyaknya pasangan yang bergandengan tangan di depan matanya.

Catat: di depan mata Seungcheol yang kebetulan belum memiliki seseorang untuk di genggam tangannya.

Tidak kok, Seungcheol tidak iri. Untuk apa? Prioritasnya saat ini hanyalah lulus dan menghasilkan uang, urusan kekasih bisa di lain waktu. Seungcheol hanya jengah melihat mereka menghabiskan uang hanya untuk menonton berdua setiap minggunya. Lebih baik ditabung, atau untuk membeli emas batangan. (Seungcheol ini agak pelit dan perhitungan, jadi biarkan saja.)

Customer terakhir di antrian Seungcheol adalah segerombolan remaja, sekitar lima sampai enam orang? Seungcheol tidak yakin. Yang dia yakini adalah, salah satu tetangganya yang berwajah emo ada di antara para remaja itu. Seungcheol tidak yakin tetangganya itu punya teman, mengingat kejutekan dan keganasannya di lingkungan rumah.

"Selamat sore, tiket untuk berapa orang?"

"A-ah, untuk enam orang ya?"

Seungcheol melihat sekilas sosok di depannya ini, dan tiba-tiba dia merasa sesak nafas. Entah mengapa, sosok dengan rambut brunette dan mata coklatnya yang cantik seperti membius Seungcheol saat itu juga. Jangan lupakan bibir tipisnya yang selalu melengkung membentuk senyuman. Duh, Seungcheol sendiri tidak menyangka akan terserang virus jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, di tempat kerjanya sendiri!

Setelah transaksi dia antara mereka selesai, sosok manis itu langsung menuju gerombolannya. Seungcheol sendiri buru-buru menyelesaikan kerjanya –yang beruntung teman kerjanya akan menggantikannya- lalu mengambil handphone yang sedari tadi tidak dipedulikannya.

 _To: Jeon Emo_

 _Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, penting! Sepenting uang saku dari ibumu._ (Send.)

.

.

.

Seungcheol mengumpat pelan sepanjang perjalanan ke kampusnya. Sebenarnya, sejak kemarin, setelah mengirim pesan resmi kepada tetangga super menyebalkannya. Seungcheol tidak paham lagi mengapa hingga saat ini, Jeon menyebalkan itu tidak membalas pesannya.

Bahkan cuma di read. Sialan.

Maka dari itu, Seungcheol hanya meletakkan kepalanya dengan lunglai di atas bangku, tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Kalau tetangganya itu tidak merespon atau bahkan tidak peduli, bagaimana kelanjutan hatinya yang baru saja menemukan pelabuhan cintanya? (drama king, mungkin sudah tertular oleh Junhui, temannya yang aktor itu.)

"Wah wah, semalam kau ke club malam? Sampai selemas itu."

Suara salah satu temannya menyadarkan Seungcheol dari lamunan pesimisnya –dan juga bayangan untuk mencekik Jeon menyebalkan di detik pertama mereka bertemu nanti.

"Sial, Jeonghan, aku tidak semesum kau." Umpat Seungcheol kepada cowok berambut panjang yang sekarang ada di depannya. Jeonghan hanya tertawa saja melihat ekspresi Seungcheol yang tertanggu.

"Kenapa sih? Kayak baru patah hati aja, padahal kan gebetan aja nggak punya!" sahut Jeonghan lagi. Jeonghan ini kadang-kadang juga sedikit menyebalkan, padahal teman yang baik untuk curhat dan untuk di contek tugasnya. Seungcheol sampai berkata sabar dalam hati, kalau kelewat batas bisa-bisa tugasnya tidak selesai besok.

"Hampir punya, omong-omong. Tapi belum tahu namanya," jawab Seungcheol lesu. Jeonghan hanya tergelak.

"Ketemu dimana?"

"Di bioskop kemarin."

Jeonghan tertawa, sampai air matanya hampir keluar. Memangnya selucu itu ya? pikir Seungcheol keki.

"Aduduh, love at first sight ya? Lagi? Dulu juga sama gadis model bermarga Kim kan? Ah, sama Jang Doyoon juga bukan sih? Lalu pernah juga jatuh cinta sama aku kan, sampai menulis namaku di belakang notesmu? Sekarang ada lagi?" Jeonghan tanpa sadar membeber aib Seungcheol yang, entah diketahuinya dari siapa. Otomatis muka Seungcheol memerah, buru-buru di bekap mulut Jeonghan sebelum keluar yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"T-tahu darimana?" desis Seungcheol bingung "Doyoon dan Kim Sowon itu pas sma, jangan-jangan tahu dari Junhui? Iya kah?" tanyanya tanpa melepas tangannya dari mulut Jeonghan.

Sebuah tangan mengeplak belakang kepalanya keras, membuat Seungcheol mengaduh kesakitan dan melepaskan Jeonghan –yang langsung saja tertawa melihat betapa malunya Seungcheol. Itu adalah Wen Junhui, teman aktornya yang famous dan tampan. (Bukan Seungcheol yang bilang ini, serius.)

"Jahat, aku tidak suka membeberkan rahasia teman, tau." Kata Junhui dengan muka sebalnya, lalu duduk di samping Seungcheol.

"Lalu siapa? Kau kan temanku sejak polos sampai punya koleksi majalah porno." Kata Seungcheol.

"Dih, kamu aja yg punya koleksi. Aku sih enggak. Cuma numpang baca di kamarmu."

"Hey!"

"Ini kenapa jadi bahas majalah porno sih?" tanya Jeonghan bingung. "Kita kan bahas gebetan barunya Seungcheol sekarang."

Junhui mengangkat sebelah alisnya, belum paham. "Gebetan baru? Bukannya Jeonghan ya?"

Ingatkan Seungcheol untuk tidak mencakar muka Junhui saat ini. Junhui yang malang, dia baru datang sudah di fitnah dan hampir di bantai Seungcheol karena ucapannya. Jeonghan sendiri kembali tergelak, dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Seungcheol hampir saja cerita soal gebetan ter-up-to-date-nya kalau saja dosen mereka yang terkenal galak tidak masuk kelas.

.

.

.

Seungcheol pulang dalam keadaan galau. Bukan galau karena Jeonghan akhirnya tahu perasaannya dulu –dan tetap ditolak, miris- tapi karena perkataan Wen Junhui masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

" _Ah,_ _berani bilang di belakang aja. Ungkapin dong, sekali-kali."_ Kata Junhui sambil mengibaskan poninya. Dikira ganteng gitu ya?

Iya juga sih, selama ini Seungcheol hanya berani bilang suka di belakang buku notesnya, atau bilang ke Junhui. Kadang-kadang bilang juga sama ikan mas peliharaan tetangganya. Tapi, Seungcheol tidak pernah benar-benar bilang suka di depan gebetannya. Tidak ada waktu yang tepat, itu pikirnya dulu.

"Coy!"

Kepala Seungcheol refleks menoleh ke arah suara yang amat sangat di kenalnya. Suara tetangganya yang datar, Jeon 'emo' Wonwoo. Suara yang ditunggunya sejak kemarin. Eaa. Maksudnya, untuk di mintai pertanggung jawaban atas pesannya kemarin yang hanya di read.

"Woy, kenapa nggak balas? Sok kecakepan emang!" Teriak Seungcheol, padahal jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan pagar tanaman sebatas dada. Wonwoo, sebagai tetangga yang terkenal super cueknya, hanya mengibaskan tangan tak peduli.

"Sibuk." Jawabnya. "Lagipula apa sih yang lebih penting dari uang saku?"

"Baca bisa, tapi tidak di balas? Apa-apaan! Ini penting, menyangkut kelangsungan statusku di masa depan!"

"Bukan urusanku, bye." Wonwoo berbalik badan.

Seungcheol naik darah, hampir saja dia akan melompati pagar tanaman di antara mereka lalu menjambak rambut si emo, jika tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang menginterupsi.

(Bukan suara makhluk halus kok, walaupun suara sosok ini halus sekali. Aw.)

"Wonwoo? Sedang apa?" tanya seseorang yang sekarang di samping Wonwoo. Seungcheol merasa jantungnya tidak berdetak dengan normal sekarang. Selain suaranya yang halus, wajahnya juga manis. Matanya yang cantik, bibirnya yang tipis, tubuhnya yang ramping –tunggu, Seungcheol seperti pernah melihatnya.

Oh.

Shit.

Dia kan pelabuhan cinta Seungcheol, yang sudah di resmikan kemarin sore? Kenapa secara ajaib dia ada di sini, berjarak lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri? Tuhan, ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Bukan apa-apa. Tetanggaku ini memang butuh perhatian saja, jangan di hiraukan." Kata Wonwoo, membuat Seungcheol benar-benar ingin membantingnya. (Kalau saja Seungcheol tidak jaga image di depan si pencuri hatinya, duh.)

"Oh, begitu?"

Seungcheol mendadak membatu di tempat, ketika si gebetan melihatnya langsung dan tersenyum manis. Seungcheol tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Pikirannya kosong seketika.

"Salam kenal, aku Hong Jisoo, teman Jeon Wonwoo. Mohon bantuannya." Diakhiri senyum manis (lagi).

Sampai Wonwoo menarik masuk si senyum manis masuk rumah, sampai tukang bakso langganan ibunya lewat, sampai kucing liar masuk dan mencuri ikan di rumah Seungcheol, mahasiswa yang sedang terkena virus jatuh cinta itu belum bergerak se-senti pun. Wow.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mel's note:**

Well, halo.

Saya sedang di mabuk Seventeen, especially Seungcheol x Jisoo. Oh, atau bahkan SVT x Jisoo. Setelah EXO, baru kali ini tertarik buat bikin ff dengan cast 13 cowok yang sedang me-manse-kan ceweknya itu. Entahlah, saya dapat feelnya hehe

Iya, saya berusaha produktif lagi setelah sekian lama. Tulisan ini aja kacau (walaupun tulisan saya selalu kacau,lol). Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dibandingkan fanfic saya yang lain. Tapi tetap,seperti biasa,fanfic ini akan berisi fluff penuh bunga-bunga. Tolong beri banyak cinta~

Regards,

calon fans seorang Hong Jisoo


	2. Chapter 2

20 (You're my twenties)

by: Imeelia

warning: Out of Character. Typo(s).

disclaimer: Seventeen, apa itu? ((dirajam))

.

.

.

Choi Seungcheol hanyalah seorang remaja biasa, yang jatuh cinta dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Seminggu –atau ini sudah dua minggu?- setelah pertemuannya dengan si-senyum-manis-nya (Junhui bilang kalau menambahkan kata 'nya' terdengar creepy, tapi Jeonghan bilang itu manis), Seungcheol tidak sehari pun membolos kerja. Bahkan saat hari liburnya, ia bersikeras datang ke bioskop dengan alasan tidak ada kerjaan. Pembual, padahal tugas kuliahnya menumpuk banyak sekali. Harapan Seungcheol sih, dia bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya yang memiliki senyum manis itu.

Dan memabukkan, itu kata Seungcheol.

Jadi pagi ini, Seungcheol sudah berada di kampus dengan laptop di depannya dan tugas milik Jeonghan di sampingnya. Tugas kuliahnya kurang seperempat lagi selesai, dan harus dikumpulkan dalam 30 menit kedepan. Untungnya Seungcheol termasuk anak yang pekerja cepat, cepat dalam menyalin tugas Jeonghan contohnya.

"Duh, Seungcheol kita tidak serajin dulu." Suara yang di hafalnya diluar kepala mengganggu konsentrasi Seungcheol. Wen Junhui seenaknya datang dan minum es jeruk milik Seungcheol.

"Berisik, Wen."

"Sebenarnya kalau kemarin kau mau tidak bekerja, aku mengajakmu ke rumah Jeonghan dan mengerjakan tugas bersama, lalu berkenalan dengan tetangga Jeonghan." Aku Junhui. "Sayangnya ketika aku ke rumahmu, kau tidak ada."

"Oh," balas Seungcheol sambil tetap terfokus pada laptopnya. "Aku tidak mau kenalan dengan tetangga Jeonghan."

"Bilang aja takut berpaling dan jatuh cinta lagi," ejek Junhui, yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan sinis ala Seungcheol. "Seingatku, kau ingin mencari tahu tentang your crush kan? Kalau tidak salah, tetangga Jeonghan ini kuliah di tempat yang sama seperti Jeon Wonwoo."

Seungcheol tinggal memindahkan file tugasnya yang sudah selesai ke dalam flashdisk, sambil sedikit tertarik dengan cerita Junhui.

"Lalu?"

"Kalau Jeon Wonwoo tidak mau memberitahumu tentang si kucing, minta tolong saja pada tetangga Jeonghan!" ucap Junhui menggebu. Seungcheol menghela nafas lelah. Junhui ini separuh cerdas, separuh tidak bisa di pahami.

"Jun," Seungcheol memegang pudak Junhui sambil tersenyum lelah. "Satu kampus tidak mungkin hanya berisi tiga orang. Belum tentu stetangga Jeonghan ini mengenal si kucing, paham?"

Junhui membuka mulutnya seperti ingin membantah, lalu terdiam.

Omong-omong, Seungcheol memang tidak cerita kalau dia mengetahui nama sang gebetan kepada Junhui maupun Jeonghan. Menurut Seungcheol, itu adalah hal yang tabu, apalagi mengingat mereka masihlah orang asing (jika melupakan fakta mereka sama-sama teman Wonwoo). Jadilah mereka bertiga menggunakan code name si 'kucing'.

(Berdasarkan kata Seungcheol karena mata si senyum manis-nya ini cantik seperti kucing.)

"Ah, Seungcheol? Kelas akan dimulai lima menit lagi, by the way..." ucapan Junhui menyadarkan Seungcheol dari lamunannya.

"SHIT! Aku belum nge-print tugasku!"

.

.

.

Choi Seungcheol bersumpah dia akan mendapatkan perhatian Hong Jisoo, dengan atau tanpa bantuan tetangganya yang jahat dan tidak berbelas kasih itu. (walaupun Seungcheol tentu meminta bantuan Junhui, tentu saja.)

Wonwoo bilang, dia tidak akan memberitahu apapun tentang Jisoo kepada Seungcheol, karena dia tidak keren dan tidak style-nya Jeon Wonwoo sekali. Padahal kan tidak ada hubungannya sama selera Wonwoo sama sekali. Seungcheol jadi sedikit curiga ke Wonwoo.

Wonwoo itu susah di ajak akrab, tapi sekalinya akrab malah bisa menempel kemana-mana. Contohnya saja ke Junhui. Padahal Seungcheol yang mengenalkan Junhui ke Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo malah lebih akrab ke Junhui dan sering main bareng. Itu entah Seungcheol tidak ada waktu main dengan Wonwoo, atau Junhui-nya saja yang memang tidak ada kerjaan.

Seperti biasa, Seungcheol bekerja sepulang kuliah, melayani beberapa pengunjung yang datang untuk refreshing. Ada sekelompok remaja yang datang, kemungkinan masih duduk di sekolah menengah. _Pasti mereka membolos mata pelajaran terakhir_ , pikir Seungcheol buruk sangka. Tidak sadar saat sekolah dulu juga begitu kelakuannya.

"Permisi,"

Seungcheol menoleh ke depan, kemudian merasa tidak bisa bernafas. Di depannya, Hong Jisoo, gebetannya yang memiliki senyum manis. Di. Depan. Nya.

"Hong J-jisoo?" sedikit mengutuk dirinya karena tergagap, Seungcheol asyik mengamati ekspresi sosok di depannya ini tang terlihat kebingungan. _"Astaga, manis sekali!"_ pikir Seungcheol langsung ber-fanboy-ing ria.

"Eh? Kau mengenalku?" tanya Jisoo. Seungcheol mengangguk, tidak peduli jika terlihat terlalu bersemangat.

"Aku tetangga Jeon Wonwoo," jawab Seungcheol sedikit malu-malu. Sungguh terlihat berbeda sekali. "Ingat?"

Jisoo terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum. "Ah iya," katanya. "Kau yang kata Wonwoo butuh perhatian, 'kan?"

Seungcheol tersenyum, walaupun dalam hati ia ingin mencincang si emo. Tidak peduli jika Nyonya Jeon akan mencincangnya balik.

Sebenarnya Seungcheol ingin berbincang lagi, tapi bioskop sedang ramai saat ini. Tidak lucu jika ia akan di potong gajinya. Jadi, ia membiarkan Hong Jisoo dan senyumnya yang manis, pergi membawa separuh hatinya yang dengan sukarela ia berikan (padahal belum tentu akan diterima, delusi tingkat dewa ala Choi Sungcheol).

.

.

.

"Ayolah, kumohon. Aku jarang memohon padamu, Jeon."

"Tidak akan, Choi."

"Kumohon kumohon kumohon!"

"Tidak untuk kali ini, Choi. Jangan paksa aku."

"Pleeeeaaaassseeee?"

"Jangan merengek, aku tidak suka."

"Nah, aku akan merengek terus hingga kau memberikannya padaku."

"Cih, tidak sudi!"

"Jeon Wonu!"

"No."

Seungcheol mengusap kasar kepalanya, frustasi. Malam ini, selesai jam tugas Seungcheol, ia pergi ke rumah Wonwoo dan langsung merengek di dalam kamar tetangga emonya itu. Biar terlihat jarang bersama, sebenarnya mereka tidak secanggung itu untuk saling masuk ke rumah masing-masing.

Seungcheol berniat dengan segala hormatnya, meminta Wonwoo memberitahu segala hal tentang Hong Jisoo kepadanya. Minimal, dapat nomor teleponnya saja sudah untung. Tapi dasar ya Wonwoo si sadis yang penuh ketegaan, dengan gampangnya dia bilang tidak.

Wonwoo malah asyik bermain game di handphone, tidak peduli Seungcheol sudah mulai guling-guling di kamar Wonwoo. Sudah biasa, sebenarnya.

"Hong Jisoo itu anak yang baik," Wonwoo tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu, walaupun masih bermain game. Seungcheol langsung duduk untuk mendengarkan. "Dia ramah dan dewasa. Semua orang suka dengannya, murah senyum."

Seungcheol menunggu kata selanjutnya dari Wonwoo, tapi yang dia temui hanyalah bunyi game Wonwoo.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah."

"Tidak Puas! Beritahukan lagi!" ucap Seungcheol sambil menggoyangkan bahu Wonwoo.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, satu lagi! Aku tidak puas!"

"Kalu begitu, puaskan sendiri, bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh! Kalu kau seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa puas!"

"Aku tidak tertarik memuaskanmu, puas?"

"TIDAK!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Wonwoo terbuka dan menampilkan sosok adik dari si emo yang masih sekolah menengah. Ada aura menyeramkan di belakangnya.

"BERISIK! Kalian ini ambigu sekali? Please, aku mau konsentrasi belajar!" ucap adik Wonwoo dengan nadanya yang datar (sungguh mirip Wonwoo, tentu saja). Seungcheol tersadar, hanya tersenyum malu. Wonwoo hanya biasa saja menanggapi adiknya.

"Seungcheol minta di puaskan," kata Wonwoo tanpa rasa bersalah di kalimatnya. Membuat Seungcheol dan adiknya melotot karena terkejut.

"BUKAN! Ah, maafkan aku, Bohyuk. Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu dan belajar dengan tenang." Seungcheol menutup pintu kamar Wonwoo dan mendorong yang paling kecil dari mereka bertiga untuk keluar.

Seungcheol hampir membanting Wonwoo, kalau saja Wonwoo tidak tiba-tiba menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan yang jarang di lihat Seungcheol. Bukan, bukan tatapan penuh cinta. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang lain yang tidak bisa Seungcheol gambarkan.

"Kuharap, kau akan melakukan pendekatanmu dengan usaha sendiri. Juga mengetahui apa-apa tentang seseorang dengan usaha sendiri. Ini bukan masalah aku tidak peduli padamu atau apa, tapi bukankah lebih manis kau yang mengenalnya dengan usahamu sendiri?" kata Wonwoo. Seungcheol tertegun sejenak. Kata-kata Wonwoo seperti motivasi.

Motivasi untuk benar-benar mengenal Jisoo dengan usahanya sendiri. Tidak seperti selama ini, jika Seungcheol jatuh cinta, dia hanya bersembunyi dan meminta bantuan Junhui untuk bisa dekat dengan seseorang (Junhui punya banyak channel, jadi Seungcheol sedikit memanfaatkannya. Sungguh teman yang baik.).

"Kau memberiku ijin mendekati Hong Jisoo?"

"Kata siapa? Sudah sana pulang. Kamarku sudah cukup penuh tanpamu."

"Sial, Jeon!"

.

.

.

* * *

Mel's note:

Ini bukan oneshoot kan, hehe. Beruntunglah Seungcheol dan Jisoo saya buat fanfic ini chaptered, padahal ini bukan kebiasaan saya. ((Saya agak lemah soal chaptered, maafkan))

Jujurnya sih, mau update seminggu sekali. Apalagi, sebenarnya ini belum ada pikiran gimana endingnya? (sampai di protes adek, lol). Semoga saja semangat saja terus naik, agar tidak berhenti di jalan. Dan saya pasti akan menyesal akalau ini discontinue...

By the way, saya nggak nyangka banyak yang suka lol saya akan usaha update secepat mungkin. Tapi tetap tidak janji. hehe.

Regards,

calon fans seorang Jeon Wonwoo


	3. Chapter 3

20 (You're my Twenties)

by: Imeelia

warning: Out of Character. Typo(s). Yaoi.

disclaimer: Seventen is ours. Tunggu saja hingga menjadi milikku, haha.

.

.

.

Choi Sungcheol guling-guling di kamar Jeonghan tanpa rasa bersalah. Hari ini hari Minggu, dan kebetulan Seungcheol 'dipaksa' libur dari kerjanya. Kebetulannya lagi, ada tugas kuliah yang belum selesai dan Junhui berinisiatif menyeretnya dari keluar kasur kesayangannya dan menculiknya ke rumah Jeonghan. Sebenarnya Seungcheol malas sekali pergi ke rumah mantan gebetannya itu, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Tugasnya lebih membutuhkan Jeonghan daripada mengikuti keinginan hatinya.

Omong-omong, ini sudah sebulan lebih sejak tekad Seungcheol menjadikan Jisoo sebagai sandaran hatinya. Tapi sampai sekarang, Seungcheol masih belum mendapatkan nomor teleponnya. Jadilah pendekatan Seungcheol terhalang.

Seungcheol tahu jika Hong Jisoo anak yang baik dan ramah, juga sering senyum. Hong Jisoo juga suka menonton film, terbukti sudah empat kali Seungcheol melihat Jisoo di bioskop. Dia juga suka membaca buku dan bermain gitar, itu kata Wonwoo setelah di sogok oleh Seungcheol. Jisoo juga seorang anak tunggal.

" _Tapi itu semua percuma kan, kalau kalian tidak ada interaksi lebih selain saling sapa?"_ kata Jeonghan suatu hari tanpa rasa bersalah, ketika Seungcheol dengan bangga memberitahunya –dan juga Junhui- bahwa ia mengetahui hobby sang gebetan.

"Cheol, kau yakin tidak perlu masuk rumah sakit jiwa?" ucap Junhui ketika melihat sohibnya guling-guling tidak jelas. Junhui asyik membaca beberapa komik milik Jeonghan, merasa sedikit terganggu oleh tingkah Seungcheol. Sementara Jeonghan baru saja membawa es jeruk tambahan, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Sialan, aku tidak segila itu." Balas Seungcheol langsung duduk dan menyambar minumannya. "Aku hanya tergila-gila oleh pesona malaikat jiwaku." Lanjutnya, yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan datar a la Jeonghan dan ekspresi mau muntah a la Junhui.

(fyi, Seungcheol selalu mengganti nama panggilan Hong Jisoo sesuka hati. Kucing manis, mata cantik, belahan jiwa, pencuri hati, malaikat jiwa, senyum menawan, apapun itu.)

"Terserahlah," jawab Junhui menyerah. Ia lalu melanjutkan membaca komik, diikuti oleh Jeonghan yang memeriksa pekerjaan mereka bertiga. Tugas mereka sudah selesai, hanya tinggal cek ulang saja.

Seungcheol sendiri masih asyik minum dan mengecek handphonenya. Sudah bosan sebenarnya, tapi kalau dia pulang duluan pasti di damprat habis-habisan oleh Junhui. Jadilah ia tidak ada kerjaan dan mengecek akun sns-nya.

"Omong-omong, tadi tetanggaku kirim salam padamu, Junhui. Dan katanya, ia kenal dengan Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap Jeonghan tiba-tiba. Junhui dan Seungcheol langsung menatap Jeonghan dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"SERIUS?" teriak keduanya histeris. Jeonghan hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Iya, dan tolong deh jangan teriak. Dia akan kesini sebentar lagi." Kata Jeonghan. Kemudian, cowok berambut panjang itu melihat jamnya. "Oh, aku jemput tetanggaku dulu ya. Jangan bakar kamarku! Aku Cuma pergi lima menit." Lanjutnya. Jeonghan langsung melesat pergi.

Junhui menoleh ke arah Seungcheol dengan tatapan sombong miliknya. "Aku bilang apa, kan? Tetangga Jeonghan pasti bisa membantu, apalagi dia kenal si Jeon. Ada kemungkinan dia juga kenal gebetanmu itu."

"Nama tetangganya Jeonghan siapa?" tanya Seungcheol. Well, semoga saja ini akan menjadi keberuntungannya.

"Tunggu, aku lupa." Kata Junhui yang membuat Seungcheol memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kalau tidak salah Ji... Ji... ah lupa!" pekik Junhui. Seungcheol hanya mengedipkan matanya.

"Ji? Bukan Jisoo kan?" tanya Seungcheol. Junhui hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil nyengir. Dasar Wen Junhui dan sifatnya yang pelupa.

"Entah Jisoo, Jihoo, Jihyun atau siapapun itu, aku lupa."

Kepala Junhui hampir saja tidak selamat, kalau saja Jeonhan tidak tiba-tiba kembali.

"Ji, masuk sini." Dan Jeonghan menyeret seseorang masuk ke kamarnya. Junhui melambaikan tangan sementara Seungcheol melongo saking terkejutnya.

Ia kenal siapa yang di bawa Jeonghan itu.

"Seungcheol?"

"Ji... Jihoon? Lee Jihoon?"

.

.

.

Dulu sekali, waktu Choi Seungcheol kecil masih sekolah dasar, ia sering sekali pindah sekolah. Setiap tahun pelajaran baru, Seungcheol pasti ingin pindah dan tidak betah di sekolahnya. Sampai pada akhirnya di kelas lima, Seungcheol kecil tidak ingin pindah sekolah lagi.

Itu karena ada Lee Jihoon.

Jihoon seorang anak bertubuh mungil yang memiliki mata sinis, tapi sebenarnya manis dan baik. Jihoon lah anak pertama yang menyapa Seungcheol dengan ramah, dan Jihoon menjadi teman pertama Seungcheol yang sangat dekat. Mereka bermain bersama, makan bekal bersama, juga mengerjaka tugas bersama.

Dulu Jihoon juga menjadi penyelamat Seungcheol saat ia hampir di bully oleh kakak kelas. Kecil-kecil begitu, Jihoon tidak kenal takut. Malah, dia yang ditakuti. Seungcheol merasa beruntung bisa dekat dengan Lee Jihoon yang pemberani itu. Apalagi saat itu Seungcheol hanyalah anak kecil yang penakut. Tapi berkar Jihoon, Seungcheol menjadi lebih berani dan memiliki banyak teman.

Seungcheol sangat menyukai teman mungilnya itu.

Mereka masuk sekolah menengah pertama yang sama, dan Seungcheol ingat dia bahagia dengan fakta itu. Seungcheol membayangkan dirinya dan Jihoon akan terus bersama.

Seungcheol juga ingat mengatakan pada Jihoon bahwa ia menyukainya. Tapi Lee Jihoon hanya tertawa, lalu memukul bahu Seungcheol main-main. Jihoon bilang, dia juga menyukai Seugcheol tapi sebagai teman saja. Apalagi Jihoon bilang masa depan bisa saja berubah, maka dari itu dia tidak ingin merubah status teman untuk sekarang.

Seungcheol mengerti. Dan itu adalah akhir dari kisah cinta pertamanya pada Lee Jihoon. Setelah itu Jihoon pindah mengikuti ayahnya yang pindah tugas. Seungcheol sedikit berharap di masa depan, ia akan bertemu dengan Jihoon dan mereka akan bersama.

Tapi kenyataannya, Seungcheol sedikit melupakan kisah cinta pertamanya dan sibuk jatuh cinta kemana-mana, dibantu oleh Wen Junhui si anak baru dari China.

.

.

.

Choi Seungcheol tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia melamun di taman dekat rumahnya, duduk di salah satu bangku taman ditemani angin semilir. Di rumah Jeonghan tadi, Seungcheol bertemu kembali dengan si mungil Jihoon yang masih saja mungil (bahkan sepertinya lebih mungil dari terakhir kali). Jeonghan dan Junhui sibuk membahas masa lalu Seungcheol dengan informasi dari Jihoon. Seungcheol sendiri hanya tertawa garing.

Tidak ada yang mendengarkan suara hati Seungcheol yang mulai retak. Duh.

Seungcheol sendiri baru sadar kalau daritadi bahkan mereka lupa membahas tentang Jeon Wonwoo. Dan Hong Jisoo-nya, tentu saja.

Omong-omong soal Jisoo, kenapa Seungcheol jadi lupa ya? Apa karena ia bertemu dengan Jihoon? Jadi ini salah Jihoon? Bukan salah hatinya yang mudah berpindah, huh?

Seungcheol mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Seungcheol-ssi baik-baik saja?"

Di depannya, berdiri seseorang yang baru saja dipikirkan Seungcheol. Hong Jisoo. Dengan wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir, tapi tetap manis. Kalau di masa depan Seungcheol pulang kerja dan kelelahan, kemudian di sambut wajah khawatir Jisoo seperti ini, pasti lelahnya hilang.

Eaa.

"Baik, kok." Seungcheol sedikit merapikan lagi rambutnya. Hong Jisoo sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya, masih dengan wajah khawatir. "Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Seungcheol setelah berdehem. Tidak ingin Jisoo melihatnya seperti itu terus.

"Ke rumah Wonwoo. Sudah dua hari demam, tidak masuk kuliah. Jadi aku mengantarkan tugas untuknya." Jisoo tersenyum lagi. Lama-lama Seungcheol diabetes melihat senyum Jisoo.

(Tapi bagi Seungcheol, kalaupun dia mati karena overdosis senyum Jisoo juga tak masalah. Asalkan itu Jisoo.)

"Kamu baik, ya?" ucap Seungcheol tulus. Jisoo hanya tersenyum saja. Senyum saja terus, Hong Jisoo!

"Terimaksih," katanya. "Kamu yakin baik-baik saja, Seungcheol-ssi?"

Ya ampun, di perhatikan oleh gebetan itu rasanya seperti ini ya? Maklum, Seungcheol kan selalu jadi korban cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Seungcheol mengangguk, mungkin kelewat semangat sehingga Jisoo terlihat tidak mempercayainya. Dia menggeser duduknya menjadi dekat sekali ke arah Seungcheol, membuat Seungcheol kebingungan.

Jisoo menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Seungcheol. "Tidak panas," katanya. Jisoo tersenyum ke arah Seungcheol, lalu ia menepuk pundaknya sendiri. "Kalau Seungcheol-ssi pusing, boleh bersandar di bahuku, kok."

Bersandar di bahu Jisoo.

Wow.

Seungcheol tentu saja tidak modus, ini tawaran Hong Jisoo sendiri, kan? Dia tidak minta kok, serius. Dan karena kesempatan tentu saja tidak datang dua kali, Sungcheol tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan ini pergi begitu saja.

"Boleh, nih?" tanya Seungcheol memastikan. Takutnya ia hanya dikerjai, kemudian Jisoo tertawa bahagia di atas penderitaan Seungcheol. Eh, tapi Jisoo tidak sejahat itu sih.

Segera setelah Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum (lagi), Seungcheol dengan perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jisoo. Seungcheol merasa berbunga-bunga, ini seperti salah satu adegan di film Junhui (jangan bilang Junhui kalau diam-diam Seungcheol suka menonton filmnya).

"Lebih baik?" tanya Jisoo. Seungcheol sih mengangguk saja, dia bahkan lupa apa yang di pusingkannya. Bau tubuh Jisoo membuat dirinya menjadi tenang. Dan dia suka.

Seungcheol sih maunya waktu berjalan lambat, atau sekalian berhenti saja. Ini terlalu membahagiakan untuk diakhiri, iya kan?

"Ehem."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memisahkan kepala Seungcheol dari sandarannya, alias bahu Jisoo, dari belakang. Seungcheol menoleh malas ke belakang, dan dia sudah tidak heran melihat siapa pelakunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tetangganya, si Jeon 'emo' Wonwoo?

"Wonwoo? Kamu demam kan? Kok keluyuran pakai piyama begitu?" tanya Jisoo. Sekarang wajah khawatir yang tadi untuk Seungcheol, berubah untuk Wonwoo.

Seungcheol sendiri heran dengan kelakuan anak itu. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan, memakai piyama biru muda, dan membawa kantung belanja. Wonwoo langsung memposisikan duduk di antara Seungcheol dan jisoo, lalu ia membuka kantungnya. Isinya es krim dan potato chips.

Wonwoo ini sakit jiwa ya?

"Aku bosan di rumah, Soo, di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Cuma ke minimarket beli es krim kok," Wonwoo membuka bungkus es krimnya, yang langsung di sahut oleh Jisoo. "Hey!"

"Tidak boleh! Kalau makin demam bagaimana?" larang Jisoo.

"Sekali saja, Soo!"

"Tidak, Wonu! Kalau kamu sudah sembuh, aku traktir es krim. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Jisoo langsung membuang es krim Wonwoo ke tempat sampah, mengabaikan gumaman kesal Wonwoo. Seungcheol hanya manggut-manggut setuju kata Jisoo. Soalnya Wonwoo ini kalau demam suka nyusahin orang, mana dia sembuhnya lama.

Duh Hong Jisoo ini, kalau tegas karena perhatian begini, Sungcheol tidak sabar menjadikan Jisoo bagian dari hidupnya dan anak-anaknya kelak.

"Omong-omong, kalian tidak sedang berkencan di belakangku kan?" tanya Wonwoo menyelidik, tapi tatapan matanya tajam ke arah Seungcheol. Duh Wonwoo, maunya Seungcheol sih begitu.

"Ah, Seungcheol-ssi tadi terlihat lesu, Wonu. Jadi aku menemaninya sebentar sebelum ke rumahmu." Kata Jisoo dengan senyumnya. "Lagipula, kamu sering bilang Seungcheol-ssi ini suka butuh perhatian kan?"

Sialan. Jisoo ini ingat saja. Dan apa-apaan itu kata 'sering'?

Wonwoo hanya tertawa saja sampai batuk-batuk.

"Percaya aja kamu, Soo. Lain kali tidak usah di perhatikan. Dia cuma modus." Kata Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak modus!" protes Seungcheol pada akhirnya. Dia kan mengambil kesempatan yang ada, dan menurut Seungcheol itu berbeda dari modus.

"Terserah deh." Wonwoo lalu berdiri dan menarik Jisoo untuk ikut berdiri. "Ayo ke rumah, aku mulai kedinginan nih."

Jisoo hanya mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke arah Seungcheol sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Seungcheol-ssi, ayo!" ajak Jisoo. "Tidak baik sendirian."

Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, jadi Seungcheol anggap ini kesempatan lain. Oh bahagianya, terimakasih untuk Wonwoo yang tumben tidak semenyebalkan biasanya. Mungkin efek demam.

"Tapi tidak ada modus di rumahku, Choi. Main saja sama ikanku di rumah."

Seungcheol _facepalm_.

.

.

.

* * *

Mel's note:

Nah lho, tetangga Jeonghan si mantan gebetan Seungcheol adalah Jihoon si mantan calon pacar Seungcheol. ((pusing nggak?)). Iya Seungcheol belum mulai kisah cintanya sudah ada pergolakan hati saja, dasar Seungcheol. Dan ada Seungcheol Jisoo moment aaaaaa (saya kepikiran Seungcheol yang suka senderan di bahu Jisoo). By the way, saya suka meletakkan Jeon di akhir cerita karena... dia memang bagian perusak khayalan Seungcheol. haha

by the way lagi, saya masih gagal menunjukkan sisi Junhui si aktor keren yang punya banyak kenalan dimana-mana. Padahal dia ini sohib Seungcheol bagian pemberi informasi. Sementara Jeonghan? Ah, dia ini tim penyemangat saja. ((dirajam))

Sepertinya semakin lama, semakin banyak kata yang aku pakai ya? hmm... Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca^^

Regards,

calon fans seorang Wen Junhui.


End file.
